Paris (character)
Paris is a former member of Randall Empire's Imperial Guard. She later joined Akras Summoners' Hall and assists the Summoner during their journey in Ishgria. Debut Appearance Paris first appeared in Imperial Capital Randall, where Eriole ordered her to go to a certain land. History In Cordelica, she met the Summoner and a certain "vulgar-mouthed" man. During the exploration of the land, Paris tries to make Summoner joins Imperial Guard. This continues in Lizeria, where Lugina| warns the Summoner that Paris might have ulterior motives. Paris appeared again in Agni, where she informs the Summoner, Tilith, Seria, and Karl that Grahdens has been abducted by Zevalhua. She followed the Summoner in Mirvana, but then stops before she entered the Tower of Gods, where she called Eriole instead. When Eriole declared that he would start a civil war and went to Atharva to strengthen his squad, Paris joined Eriole's squad. After the Summoner defeated her, it was revealed that Eriole only used Paris as one of his pawn. Disappointed and sad because Eriole betrayed her, she pleads the Summoner to defeat Eriole. After Eriole's defeat, Paris followed the Summoner's party to Bariura. She also participated in the battle against Lucius. Paris appeared again in Celgrad, where she was appointed to assist the Summoner during their journey to explore Ishgria, and to help the Summoner defeating the demons. In Zamburg, Amu Yunos mentioned that Paris still has doubts in her hearts. Her words bugged Paris during the journey in Fal Nerga. After the Summoner defeated Barion, Paris stated that she would go back to the Empire, and tried to change the Empire from inside. Paris joined the party both in the battle against Mora in Estria, and against Karna Masta in Menon. In Menon, Paris and the rest came after Karna Masta laid a fatal injury to the Summoner. Paris then confronted the Holy Emperor along with Karl, Seria, Lugina, and Tilith. After the defeat of Karna Masta, Paris states that she will go back to Imperial Capital, to change things from within. As the response, Grahdens formally dismissed Paris from Akras Summoners' Hall. Personality Paris is shown as a serious, very thoughtful person. This remains when she journeys through Ishgria, to the point where Seria once mentioned that Paris "thinks too much". However, compared to the time Paris was in Grand Gaia, Paris is shown to be a bit more relaxed in Ishgria, and doesn't hesitate to show her feelings to the party. Paris is also depicted as a person who loves history, as shown in Poisonous Bug Forest, where she suddenly excited because the forest is the location where the Six Pillars were forced to fight each other. She was also excited when she found other historical sites throughout Ishgria. She is also smart. In Beiorg, she translated the remains of the journals made by a scientist from another world about Six Armors together with Lugina. Abilities Artwork Notable Relationships Eriole Eriole was Paris' superior in Randall. Paris obeyed Eriole's orders, only to be betrayed by him after her defeat in Mt. Granakia. Summoner At first, Paris approached the Summoner to make them join Imperial Guard. After Eriole betrayed her, she was touched by the Summoner's determination, and she becomes Summoner's friend and ally.